Dual Hands
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Cosima threw the paper stack she was holding down onto the desk, watching it slide across the smooth surface and making no attempt to catch it as it glided towards the edge, "How come you have the neatest and fanciest handwriting I have ever seen when leaving cute post-it notes in my stuff, but your notes and paperwork are chicken scratch?"


Cosima threw the paper stack she was holding down onto the desk, watching it slide across the smooth surface and making no attempt to catch it as it glided towards the edge, "How come you have the neatest and fanciest handwriting I have ever seen when leaving cute post-it notes in my stuff, but your notes and paperwork are chicken scratch?"

She could see Delphine smile even as she stared down her microscope but then on cue looked up and scrawled something down on her notepad as she half smiled back at Cosima, watching her as the pen moved across the short page, "Well…" She dropped the pen and started towards the shorter woman, "Sometimes it is nice to take a moment and put in the extra effort to write nicely when one is writing something of special importance to them."

"It was a booty call Delphine," Cosima replied humorously with a raised eyebrow.

Delphine gasped softly and gently trapped Cosima with her hands on either side of her on the desk, "It absolutely was not," She denied, her body swinging close to her lovers with a natural gravity, "It was a declaration of intent."

Cosima almost snorted, "To let laid."

"No no no," Delphine said softly, "You Americans are always thinking about sex. Stop thinking with your libido and think with your dopamine."

"Well it sounds like you certainly are," Cosima teased, her head tilting to the side with a slight pause as her eyes traverse the blondes angelic facial features, "thinking with reward-motivated behaviour…"

"Then perhaps you need to be thinking with a better mix of serotonin-"

"So I should think with my stomach, reward based behaviour and my ideals for sleep?" Cosima further teased even though she understood _exactly _what it was that Delphine was really trying to say.

"Hush!" Delphine resisted the urge to gently slap the woman's arm for continuously interrupting her but the smile on her face was undeniable as she listened to the clone use her nerdy knowledge in their banter, "You mustn't forget oxytocin and vasopressin, mix it all together and what do you get?"

"A lot of sex hormones," Cosima smirked.

"Cheeky," Delphine murmured, her gaze indecisive as to which wonder of the clones masterful beauty she wanted to focus on, "you need to stop thinking with this for a moment," She gently bumped her hips against Cosima and then kissed the woman's forehead, "And this, and start thinking with the organ of one name but two parts, one physical and tangible, the other metaphorical," To demonstrate the scientist tips her head down and brushes aside Cosima's loose collar with soft fingers, the woman's bared skin to be met with warm, pliable, pink lips asking for claim over the area they press against.

Cosima's eyes flutter gently and her fingers brush over Delphine's where they meet on the tabletop, "How did you manage to turn love into science?" She speaks softly as if she's fallen into a trance.

"It wasn't I," Delphine couldn't take the credit for another's work, "but you have a way of making the science crazy, don't you."

"Mmhm," Cosima can't seem to break eye contact with the curly haired goddess that half traps her against the table with one hand over her consistently beating heart.

"So, my note," Delphine starts to bring them back to topic, "was not a ploy for sexual gratification-"

"But a declaration of your intent to love me," Cosima finished and brought a smile to the woman's face, "in reallllyyy fancy-curly handwriting," She couldn't help but tease.

"I thought it would be best if you could _read _the note since you complain so much my usual writing style."

"The note was gorgeous," Cosima confirms, "just like you," She finishes by standing up on her toes and placing a kiss on Delphine's cheek before slipping past her to collect the document that previously fell off the desk.


End file.
